detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Séance's Double Locked Room Mystery Case
Case Situation First Locked Room Conan, Ran, and Kogoro knocked on a mansion door at night as they were lost. The door is open and a man in a hood is seen which makes them scream. They see behind the mysterious man more people dressed like him. One of them notices Kogoro and shows himself as Kouji Yatsukawa. They are allowed to come in and everyone tells Kogoro who they are. Hirasaka tells them that they will be holding a séance for their idol, (who was supposed to be a star in the Black Magic Girl Movie). They decided to hold a séance as rumors have come up saying if people ditched the club, they will be suffered with illness. They also brought up a murder who was supposed to be related to the death of Kira. So they decided to have the séance to ask Kira herself. During the séance, they call out to Kira and voices of her coming out from the paintings around them telling them that one of them here has killed her and she shall have her vengeance. Soon the tables start shaking and things start breaking. Kogoro deducts that the person moving these objects (from a remote control) was Hirasaka which is proven to be right. He claims it was just a little performance but says that someone switched the audio as thats not what he put on the tape. Soon after Hirasaka and Hoonogi are in a room talking to each other. It seems that Hoonogi did or saw something a while ago. While eating with some other guests Conan asks questions about Kira and the previous murder. They learn the person who saw the body was Shouko. When they call her cellphone to see if she will talk to Kogoro a bit she says she has a headache and not now. Later that night when everyone is sleeping. The club members get a message saying "I have returned to life" ~Kira from Shouko's phone. After breaking into the meditation room she is on the table dead. Conan quickly notices that this was a sealed door murder. Yutaka than lets out an evil laugh saying "Kira has returned." Second Locked Room Hoonogi reveals that he discovered Hirasaka in his room dead. Kogoro breaks open the room and confirms Hirasaka died from drinking poisoned wine. The police arrive at the mansion where Kogoro shows them both locked rooms. In the séance room, Kogoro explains that the front door was padlocked from the inside and the only way out is through high window. The high window can only be opened with a switch in the room. In Hirasaka's room, a small window is found above the door but too small to fit a person through. On the floor of the room were the ripped posters of Kira from the séance room. The keys to both rooms were found in Hirasaka's drawer. The police interview the club members and discover Hirasaka, Hoonogi, and Sawanami have received threatening messages from a fan of Kira and their goal with the séance was to find the culprit. They deduce that the one sending the messages, swapped the recording, is the same person who committed the murders. Takagi shows Kogoro and Conan Sawanami's dying message written as キラ; Conan then discovers the identity of the culprit. Opened Locked Room Conan investigates the two rooms one last time and brings Kogoro to the séance room and tranquilizes him. The killer was Ryuuichi Mifune, the cameraman. He actually was Kira's secret boyfriend, and had planned the séance in order to have revenge and to manipulate the situation so Kira's lifeless body, which was probably hidden in the mansion, would be found. He had always thought that Kira, an excellent and careful driver, would have not died in a car accident, and since the "accident" took place near the mansion, he believed the people who had been there with her were related to her mysterious death. Kira's murderer was Reiki Hirasaka, who was a very heavy drinker due to depression. They were in a party in the mansion and at some point he got just too drunk. When Kira tried to calm him down he threw her to the floor violently, and she died by a hitting her head and suffering a fatal concussion. He then set up everything to make people believe she had died in an accident instead, hiding her body in the mansion. Mifune had started to target the people who were known to have been with Kira the day she died. He first attacked Sawanami, being the one with the lowest guard. In regards to Hirasaka, Mifune killed him by poisoning wine; the proof of it were some wine stains on his shirt, hidden under his tie. He also wanted to kill Hoonogi first, but then changed his mind and killed Shouko before him... Finally, there are two "reasons" why Shouko Utakura was killed. - Mifune thought Shouko was the girl who was in the party that ended with Kira's death (Sawanami had mentioned a female, but didn't say her name)... but it wasn't her. It actually was Maho Izumi, the cosplayer. She didn't say it due to the trauma she had gone through when the kind-hearted Kira, who befriended her and saved her from ending up as a hikikomori (house recluse), had been murdered. She also ended up explaining to Mifune the reasons why Shouko commited the second mistake that would get her killed... - Shouko found Sawanami's lifeless body and, thanks to the kana he spelled in his own blood before dying, deduced that Mifune was the one who attacked him; she later confrnted Mifune and saying she knew the truth, but would cover up for him. Shouko was in love with Mifune and truly wanted to assure him that she wouldn't reveal anything, and not to mention she had decided to not tell him that she loved him since she knew he still loved Kira. When they spoke, however, Mifune misunderstood her and thought she wanted to blackmail him, so as soon as he could he strangled the girl to silence her. The reason why Shouko didn't fight back and let Mifune kill her was because she fell into despair when he attacked her. Gallery seance45987654.jpg seance4567897654.jpg seance5467898765.jpg Seance567 (1).jpg Seance4.jpg seance456789765.jpg Seance8765.jpg seance56789765.jpg seance435678765.jpg Seance567 (2).jpg seance56789765 (1).jpg Seance5678765.jpg seance56789765 (2).jpg seance456789765 (1).jpg Seance45678 (1).jpg seancee4567887654.jpg Seance54678.jpg seance456789765 (2).jpg Seance56789.jpg Seance56789 (1).jpg Seance67.jpg Seance3546789765.jpg Seance45678.jpg Seance4567.jpg Seance4356.jpg Seance345.jpg seance45678965.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 19 Category:TV Original Category:Conan Edogawa Appearances Category:Ran Mouri Appearances Category:Kogoro Mouri Appearances Category:Kouji Yatsukawa Appearances Category:Inspector Megure Appearances Category:Officer Chiba Appearances Category:Wataru Takagi Appearances Category:Officer Tome Appearances